AC sensor circuits are often utilized to sense AC voltages associated with control systems and certain power distribution schemes. If the AC sensing circuit includes a common ground that is connected to the earth or to a system ground, and if there is no isolation transformer between the AC source and the AC sensor circuit, then current can flow through the ground path in the sensing circuit. In such a circuit, the sensing circuit's measurement accuracy can be highly dependent on the input AC signal's grounding scheme. For example, different grounding schemes for the input AC signal can include (1) floating AC input; (2) neutral AC input grounded to earth; (3) centered AC input (input taken from a center tapped transformer secondary with a center tap connected to earth ground), or (4) AC input with some finite resistance between neutral and ground. Conventional solutions for sensing the input AC signal often require the use of isolation transformers or step down transformers to float or isolate the AC source from the non-isolated AC sensing circuit. A need exists for a non-isolated AC sensing circuit that can accurately measure an input AC signal regardless of the grounding scheme associated with the AC input.